


Sexy Costume

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little Megatron/Starscream drabble, based on that episode from G1 where Starscream dresses as Optimus to fool the humans. </p><p>Contains cracky fluff and perving. </p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>sexy costume</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Costume

"Wait, Starscream." Megatron strode from the bridge, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Starscream huffed. "I thought we were on a schedule." He gave a haughty flick of his wings, but the gesture was lost under the heavy metal fabric of the Optimus costume. 

"Turn around," Megatron said. "Hmmm, yes..."

Starscream rolled his optics. This was one of those times when compliance was more beneficial than sass. He rolled Prime's optics too, and stood with a hand on his jutting hip. "Are you done yet?"

"No."

"I'm not wearing it later, if that's what you're thinking."

Megatron smirked. "Oh, really."


End file.
